


If You Lift Me Up

by Agent_Arizona



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, achievement hunter - Freeform, fears, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Arizona/pseuds/Agent_Arizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember during the Behind The Scenes: Rage Quit - Slender video when Michael carried Gavin on his shoulders? There's a reason it wasn't the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, another tiny drabble. Even more fluff. 
> 
> Oh, god I didn't want to love the head canon of AH OT6, I swear.
> 
> Yet here I am, compulsively writing and reading it. Im going to make this six parts, and do a short drabble on each of their fears (in my head canon).

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Jack laughed, spinning slightly in circles while holding a cursing Michael above his head. Ryan and Gavin stood off to the side, snickering slightly at the sight. The Brit was getting a kick out of it, since he was usually the one in this type of situation. 

"Jack! Jack stop! Seriously, put me down! STOP!"

Michael voice went up an octave as he yelled. Something was different though. Instead of sounding angry and filled with rage, he sounded panicked. Almost scared. Ryan and Gavin slowly stopped laughing, a look of concern replacing the amusement. Jack slowly stopped and dropped Michael down, steadying him on his feet. Before any of them could say anything to him though, the shorter man bolted, rushing right past Geoff and Ray as they walked into the warehouse. The two looked to the other three in confusion.

"What the hells up with him?" Geoff turned to look in the direction Michael had ran, deciding whether or not to go after him. He decided against it, figuring Michael would need some time to cool off. It would also give him the chance to figure out what happened. Jack shrugged,

"I just snuck up behind him and put him over my shoulder, just to screw around. " Ray looked up at this detail, "Wait, you like, picked him up entirely off the ground?" 

Jack, Gavin and Ryan all nodded, still seeming confused. Ray sighed and turned, walking out of the warehouse in the direction Michael had gone. Geoff nodded, looking back at the other three.

"Have none of you noticed how he _never_ lets any of us really pick him up? How he always just dodges us when we do anything that may lead to him being lifted? Seriously you guys are fucking morons."

Each of them looked down at their feet, a sense of guilt washing over them. 

Ryan looked back up "We really fucked up, huh?" Jack was quick to respond "No, I'm the one who fucked this up. I need to go find him."

Geoff nodded and watched as Jack walked away.

\---

Michael was currently sprawled out on Ryan's couch in the Achievement Hunter office, his head resting in Rays lap.

"I'm not afraid....Just, y'know..." The words came out muffled, seeing as his face was pressed into Rays stomach. The other man nodded, lightly running his fingers through the curly hair. 

"I know, Mogar isn't afraid of anything." 

The door to the office cracked open, Jack peeking in before entering fully. Ray only nodded as the older man walked over and kneeled down in front of them.

"Michael? I'm really sorry, and I'm a huge dumbass."

Michael was silent for a bit before turning his head to Jack. "Yeah, you are a dumbass." He leaned forward and kissed Jack roughly, biting at his lower lip. Though before Jack could even respond, Michael pulled away, turning over once again to press his face into Ray. 

"Uhm, what just happened?"

Ray smiled laughing slightly, "I think you're forgiven."


End file.
